


Let's Talk About Love

by fopsyche94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/pseuds/fopsyche94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han wants Kyungsoo to see that he’s the one the guy’s destined to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Love

Kyungsoo was supposed to meet his soulmate when he was fourteen years a month two days ten hours twelve minutes and thirty-seven seconds old. People told him that he is lucky, given the chance of meeting someone whom he’s going to spend the rest of his life with at such a young age because it isn’t uncommon for someone to meet their One when they are already old and wrinkly. But now, Kyungsoo is twenty—struggling college student working in a cafe so he can pay for his ransom—and still bitterly single.

He doesn’t know what went wrong. It normally works this way: the moment the timer on your wrist reaches all zero is the moment you finally meet your soulmate. That very second you see them you will feel that legendary spark, starting at the tip of your toes and then spreading all over your body before finally residing at the core of your chest (that’s how his mother often tells him). And then that’s it, you just know that you’ve met The One. For Kyungsoo, that second passed by just like any other paltry seconds of his life. He even recalled that he was watching a cereal commercial starred by that teenage actor Lu Han all the while slurping the spicy soup of ramen in his favorite shop. But he can’t remember feeling any spark.

Two soulmates are not necessarily reaching that destined moment at the same time. One can see their soulmate before the other does. But they will definitely know that the other is theirs, and so the full bounding won’t take far too long.

Jongin, his not-so-dear best friend, once told him there’s a possibility that he had already met his soulmate but somehow letting them slip. If that was what had happened, Kyungsoo blames Lu Han’s hideous pink hair to the pit of hell. That offensive thing was surely an attention diversion. It was a chocolate cereal commercial, why was the hair pink?

“Hey, control your face,” Jongin chides.

“What’s with my face?” Kyungsoo grunts, without breaking his gaze toward two lovebirds sitting near the cafe window.

“That thing you did with your eyes and nose!” Jongin motions his hand at Kyungsoo’s stink eyes and scrunched up nose. “It’s not their fault that they are meeting their soulmates.”

“I don’t say it’s their fault,” Kyungsoo grits his teeth.

The fault is lying on how this stupid world runs, where romance is something that has been decided even before everyone being born. It’s very ridiculous that everyone is forced to fall in love with someone they haven’t met before. Kyungsoo is a guy with freewill so he refuses to succumb to this deceiving concept. That is why he’s going to end up alone because everyone seems to hold onto this concept dearly. Not to mention he had already bombed his chance to meet his supposed-to-be soulmate years ago. At least if that person existed, he is as rottenly single as him right now.

Kyungsoo snorts when he sees Chanyeol feeding his parfait to his newfound soulmate, Sehun. They just met, about an hour ago at the cafe entrance, but both of them already have this whipped look on their faces. He’s been witnessing such revolting scene countless times; this cafe has somehow become notorious as the place where people meet The One. If this job doesn’t pay him good Kyungsoo would’ve quitted since long ago for that sole reason.

“Give it to them.” Minseok, the cafe owner, comes up from the kitchen with a plate of his special fettucine alfredo. Jongin immediately latches onto his older soulmate and makes embarrassing puppy noise. Kyungsoo wonders why he is still sane after living with all these fluff barfs. “Say, it’s on the house.”

Kyungsoo brings the plate to Chanyeol’s table. He dumps the poor thing, startling the two guys out of their trance.

“It’s on the house,” Kyungsoo says gruffly.

“Oh.” Chanyeol grins up at him. “Thanks, Kyungsoo.” He looks over the counter and yells, “Thank you, Minseok-hyung.”

Minseok, half-hidden from their sights, responds with a distracted ‘you’re welcome’. There’s no doubt that he and Jongin is having a playful romp in there. Kyungsoo won’t come back to the counter anytime soon.

“Right,” Chanyeol says. “Let me introduce you to Sehun—”

“He’s a regular,” Kyungsoo cuts him. “Chai latte and minestrone soup every Wednesday, right? Sitting at the corner back, a perfect place to have an entire cafe view without being caug—”

Sehun emits a hoarse nervous laughter that drowns the rest of Kyungsoo’s sentence. The waiter reciprocates the guy’s pleading eyes with an amused smirk. Guess Sehun doesn’t want to be found out stalking his future soulmate for the last three months.

“I’ll leave you guys for now,” Kyungsoo decides, still smirking. “Enjoy the food.”

Just when he’s about to walk away, the door chimes signaling for a new customer. Kyungsoo turns and sees Kim Junmyeon entering the shop. The guy sits on his usual table, waiting someone to take his order. Kyungsoo curses his fate because if Jongin wasn’t busy he would have asked the younger to fetch the order. So, after taking a big gulp of oxygen Kyungsoo approaches Junmyeon.

“Ugh, good afternoon,” Kyungsoo greets timidly.

“Good afternoon, Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon’s sweet smile petrified him on his spot.

“Do you want to order?” _Stupid, of course he wants to._

“I’ll have a cup of Americano,” Junmyeon tells him.

“Do you want any meal to go by? Or dessert?” Kyungsoo offers.

“Dessert sounds great,” the blonde replies, looking contemplative. “Surprise me.”

“I’ll get you right to it.” Kyungsoo tries to be tantalizing and confident. Too bad he trips on his own foot on the way back to the counter.

“Judging from the blush and bewildered expression,” Jongin coyly says when Kyungsoo places down the order. Minseok is nowhere in sight. “Junmyeon-hyung?”

Kyungsoo eyes Jongin disheveled state poignantly then growls, “You have no right to patronize me. Go back to your _daddy.”_

Jongin sputters incoherently. There’s a very loud thump from the kitchen. Maybe Minseok breaks something. Kyungsoo shrugs and proceeds in making Junmyeon’s coffee.

 

 

 

 

“Great job, everyone!” The photographer ends the shoot in gleeful demeanor. He pats Lu Han’s in a fatherly manner, eyes crinkling. It is as if he hasn’t been scolding everyone’s ears off the past three hours.

Lu Han is beyond exhausted. Still, like a well-mannered guy he is, he bows and thanks every single person involved in this photoshoot. By the time he gets into his car, all Lu Han wants is to slam his body on his fluffy mattress and sleeps throughout the weekend. He has an interview for CeCi after this, though. Even if the interview would end up taking a tiny bit space on the magazine. But Lu Han will take anything he can at the moment. Now he has to pick up Yixing, his dear manager and long-time best friend, from the massage parlour the guy often frequents.

“I’m already outside,” Lu Han calls Yixing once he parks his car in front of the parlour.

“Huh.” Yixing sounds drowsy. “Wait for another fifteen minutes, I’m almost done. You may come inside if you want to.”

“I’d rather not, thanks.” Lu Han ends the call. The massage parlour smells like burned incense, sweet and dizzying. They are the least things Lu Han needs right now.

 _But coffee_ , Lu Han thinks as his eyes catch a small cafe two buildings away from the parlour. _That’s_ something he definitely needs.

The delicate smell of coffee waves over him when he enters the cafe. The place is nicely warm and those soft couches lure him into lounging on them. Too bad, he doesn’t have time for that.

“Hey, watch out!” Lu Han’s sluggish brain catches up with the warning way too late. He loses his footing and ends up falling onto his butt.

“Shit!” The voice from before mutters under his breath and Lu Han feels his heartbeat quicken. “Are you alright?”

And there. There. Something in him explode, like supermassive firework bursting into millions colors. The colors oozing out from him and splashing his outside world. Everything turns sharper, more vivid, livelier. But all those boldness can’t beat this little male who is currently crouching down in front him with inquisitive eyes. Every single cell in his body is alerted to this wonderful creature.

“I—I—” Lu Han gapes.

“Oh.” A new voice coming in. “I know him.”

“Let me help you.” A dainty hand is offered to him and Lu Han can only stare emptily at it. “Is he having a concussion? But he fell on his butt.”

“Is it butt concussion?”

“I’m fine,” Lu Han finally squeaks out.

“Awesome,” the little guy retorts unamusedly. “I’d just mopped the floor five minutes ago. You should have noticed the ‘caution’ sign. I think you’re way over your head.”

“Kyungsoo-hyung!” the other guy screeches. He then turns to Lu Han and smiles sweetly. “Here or to-go, Sir?”

“To-go,” Lu Han replies, heart still racing.

“If you’ll follow me to the counter.” The tan guy gestures him to walk after him.

Lu Han robotically moves his feet but he can’t help glancing back to the small guy, Kyungsoo, who’s straightening the sign he had accidentally knocked over. There’s an invisible string that seems to pull his attention towards that guy. Lu Han has never felt like this. _What is happening?_

“May I have your order, Sir?” the other employee has already stood behind the counter and is now looking at Lu Han expectantly.

“Uh.” Eyes fleeting back to the mess of black hair. “Strongest and blackest coffee, please.”

“Alright.” The guy—Jongin, according to his nametag—quickly attends his order and Lu Han can finally observe Kyungsoo to his heart content. Kyungsoo has moved from the floor to service a new customer, a good looking guy who smiles warmly. He notices that the waiter is fiddling with the hem of his work uniform and biting his lower lip nervously. He is gazing at the customer attentively, like he is afraid of jotting down the wrong order. As if sensing himself being scrutinized, he abruptly stares back at Lu Han, frowning.

The young actor swiftly diverts his eyes to the counter. Jongin has finished his order. Lu Han silently hands over his credit card which Jongin accepts with a smile. Cautiously and very slightly, he turns around to sneak a glance toward Kyungsoo. The guy has returned his attention to his job, but a small frown is still etched on that beautiful face. Lu Han wants to wipe that frown off him.

“Thank you, Sir.” Jongin comes back and gives back his card. “Um—” He seems hesitant.

“Yeah?” Lu Han asks.

“Are you, by chance, _that_ Lu Han?”

Lu Han grins. “Yes, I am.”

“Shit,” Jongin curses. “Wait, sorry, I didn’t mean to curse. Time Machine is one of my favorite TV show when I was younger. I used to want to dye my hair lilac.”

“Ah, yes.” Lu Han grimaced a bit at the mention of that damn show. And he hated (still do) that hair color. “Well, I’ve to—” He tilts his head toward the door.

“Sure!” Jongin chirps. “I’m sorry; I don’t want to hold you up. Enjoy your day.”

“Thank you.” Lu Han nods and heads to the door. He passes Kyungsoo who is walking to the counter with his notes. They exchange a brief look before Kyungsoo turns away. Lu Han’s entire body is tingling all over again.

“You didn’t buy me any?” Yixing is already waiting in the car. He pouts at the cup in Lu Han’s hand.

“We can share,” Lu Han offers. He extends the cup to Yixing. His friend glances at the cup, his eyes suddenly wide. He grabs at Lu Han’s wrist and twists it to get a better look at his timer.

“Han!” Yixing shouts.

“What?”

His timer has ticked off.

 

 

 

 

“What is he doing in here again?” Kyungsoo eyes the brunette distastefully.

“Maybe he loves my coffee,” Jongin says.

“Huh.” Kyungsoo snorts. “Your coffee is awful. Minseok-hyung keeps you here only because you’re his dearest jailbait.”

“I’m legal!” Jongin cries out.

“Barely.” Kyungsoo sees that Lu Fucking Han—who since a week ago has become one of their faithful customer—waving his hand to them. “You go!” He elbows Jongin and jerks his head toward the guy’s direction.

“Hyung,” Jongin simpers. “I think I was mistaken. He doesn’t like my coffee, he likes _you.”_

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo grumbles.

“You should see the way he’s looking at you,” Jongin says. “That goo goo eyes he’s making? Well, that’s called mega-crush.”

“Mega-crush, my ass.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He elbows Jongin harder when Lu Han waves his hand more frantically to get their attention. “Go, Jongin.”

“Nah, you go!”

“Brat!” Kyungsoo takes his note and unenthusiastically walking to the guy. “How can I help you, Sir?”

“Um, I’d like to order.”

Kyungsoo arches an eyebrow to the mostly untouched plates in front of the guy. “Ha, sure.”

“What’s wrong?” Lu Han frowns at his sarcastic tone.

“Other than the fact that you haven’t even touched your previous order,” Kyungsoo shrugs, “nothing.”

“You can sit down with me and help me eating,” Lu Han suggests nonchalantly. “We can talk and get to know each other.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Why wouldn’t you do that?”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “What do you want to order?” He tries to get their conversation back on track.

“What is your surname?” Lu Han completely ignores his attempt. “How old are you?”

“Sir—”

“Are you still unbound?”

The cafe employee stares at Lu Han disbelievingly. “This is an invasion of privacy,” Kyungsoo grunts.

“Are you still unbound?” Lu Han flicks him off and repeats the question.

“I’m not a huge fan of such puny concept like soulmate,” Kyungsoo remarks. “I’m a man of my own will.”

“Considering your size, you’re a boy.”

Kyungsoo closes his order book and says, “I’ll let Jongin have your order.”

“Wait.” Lu Han catches his hand.

The touch is gentle but Kyungsoo feels like he’s being electrocuted. The zing sweeps from the contact to his whole body before moving back to concentrate to the area where Lu Han puts his hand on. Kyungsoo pulls away harshly, his other hand coming up to caress his wrist. Lu Han is looking at him with indecipherable expression, like he understands what is exactly happening, which only serve to irk Kyungsoo even more because he doesn’t know what’s going on. He just knows it’s weird as fuck and it scares the hell out of him.

Kyungsoo marches back to the counter. Jongin is watching him with worry and he whispers to the younger, “I’m in need for some fresh air.” Then he wanders off.

Once outside, he leans against the cafe’s back door. It isn’t a great place to be all wistful because he’s practically standing near the giant trash bin of kalguksu shop near their cafe, but at least he’s getting a whiff of fresh air (and strong smell of garlic too). For the first time in forever, he looks down at the zeros planted on the pale skin over his carpus. It’s his time out. As cruel as it may sound, he’s been estranged from the right to love since years ago.

“I know you felt that.” The soothing voice jerks him back to reality. Lu Han is suddenly materialized in front of him, or Kyungsoo would have seen him walking to him if he wasn’t too absorbed with his thought.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“I think you know exactly what I’m on about.” The elder takes a step forward. Kyungsoo presses his back deeper against the door. “You felt that tingle, spark, zing, or whatever you might call it. That’s fine, because I felt it too.”

“I gotta go,” Kyungsoo murmurs. He makes to open the door but Lu Han speedily blocks him. In a matter of seconds he’s already pinned to the hard wood, Lu Han’s serene face is only an inch away from his. Kyungsoo turns his head to the side because those big orbs bore into his eyes.

“Look at me,” the guy says.

Kyungsoo ignores him. But then his jaw is being pulled at and he is forced to look at the other guy. The weird fuzzy feeling is coming back and Kyungsoo feels his knees buckle.

“Stop being stubborn,” Lu Han demands. “Just accept the fact that I am your soulmate.”

“You’re not,” Kyungsoo refutes. “I don’t have one.”

Lu Han leans into him even more. Kyungsoo by no means a coward, but he finds himself shrinking down at the predatory look he receives from the taller.

“You’ll accept me as your mate in the near future,” Lu Han confidently says.

“I don’t think so.”

He flinches when Lu Han laughs hard at his rebuttal. The guy’s warm breath fanning over his face and it makes his eyelashes flutter.

“You’ll give up.”

“Not in million years.”

“Gosh, why does it have to be you?” Lu Han rolls his eyes, but his tone is playful. Kyungsoo doesn’t like it one bit. He also doesn’t agree with the other’s claim that he is destined to the former teenage actor.

“It’s not me!” Kyungsoo yells.

“It’s you.” Lu Han shows him his wrist to emphasize his point. “I have a photoshoot in another hour so I have to go. I’ll text you after my schedule’s all done.”

“Text me?” Kyungsoo furrows his forehead confusedly, but Lu Han already saunters away. “Hey, what do you mean by that?” The brunette doesn’t answer him and just continue walking without looking back. Bastard.

He doesn’t sulk for long though because the door suddenly being pushed open and he tumbles over on his knees. Jongin appears from behind the door.

“What are you doing, hyung?” he asks, frowning at Kyungsoo’s unfortunate position. He then looks around as if searching for something. “Where is Lu Han? I can’t believe he’s your soulmate, hyung! Years of waiting and you finally find The One! And it’s Lu Han!”

This is not Kyungsoo’s good day.

 

 

 

 

Lu Han finally has the chance to pick up his phone when he’s alone in his apartment. Yixing has gone off home despite him trying to coax the guy into sleeping over. Honestly, Lu Han just wants to sleep but he had promised Kyungsoo that he’ll text him. Not that he thinks the younger would care, but they are getting there. Lu Han will ensure that.

_Yo~yo~ How’s my sweetheart doing?_

The reply comes approximately ten minutes later.

_Is this who I think it is? How the fuck did you get my number?_

Lu Han chuckles at the text message. This adorable little creature named Do Kyungsoo is indeed fierce. He already finds his soulmate interesting and he barely reaches the tip of iceberg. He wants to thaw the icy heart and discovers things about him. If only they can converse like normal soulbounds. They can talk about themselves, their dreams, and their flops over coffee. But hey, challenge is Lu Han’s main staple.

_I got it from Jongin. He’s a good kid and very supportive._

_I’m gonna kill Jongin._

Kyungsoo follows the message with another one just mere seconds later.

_And quit budging me. Go away!_

Lu Han sighs. He replies the message with a goodnight wish but the other doesn’t respond. Love is tough.

Because of his packed schedules, Lu Han doesn’t have chance to visit the cafe. It takes him four days to make time for seeing his mate.

“Hey!” Jongin greets him from where he’s cleaning the cafe’s outer window.

“Hey, how’ve you been?” Lu Han stops in front of the tan guy. “Sorry, I told Kyungsoo that you gave me his number.”

Without word, Jongin bares his arm to him. There’s a huge ugly red scratch on it. “He did it,” Jongin says.

“Oh, um, sorry?” Lu Han says guiltily.

Jongin shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.” He smiles. “Kyungsoo-hyung finally finds his soulmate. I can’t be happier.”

“He still doesn’t acknowledge me as his One,” Lu Han mumbles. “He didn’t even reply to my messages nor accept my phone calls.”

“Ah, yes.” Jongin sighs. “He thinks this whole soulmate thing is bullshit. And he doesn’t fancy you and your shows. But—” Jongin hurriedly adds when he sees Lu Han’s crestfallen face, “I think you’ll be able to change his mind.”

“Thank you,” Lu Han answers through his dampened spirit. “I think I should go—” He motions to the door. Jongin grimaces guiltily at him and nods.

The sight that welcomes him once inside is totally unwelcomed. Kyungsoo is waiting upon a customer, which Lu Han vaguely recalls as the sweet guy from the first time he visited the place. Lu Han at that time was too blinded from everything other than the glimpse of his soulmate. But now, he’s definitely aware on how Kyungsoo acts around the guy. That shy laugh, that fiddling with the button of his shirt, that restless leg. _Oh, hell no._

“Please, wait,” Kyungsoo tells the guy with smooth voice.

His smiley face morphed into an incredible shock when he turns and sees Lu Han glowering at him. Kyungsoo quickly regains himself though, because he then scoffs before walking back to the counter. Lu Han follows him.

“What the fuck are you doing in here?” Kyungsoo whispers viciously.

“Courting my soulmate.”

“I’m not your soulmate,” the shorter growls.

“Hah,” Lu Han sighs dramatically. “You’re very obstinate.”

“Whatever.” The black-haired barista begins doing his errand, turning his back on Lu Han. “I don’t care whether you’re here. Just don’t mess up with my job.”

Lu Han patiently waiting for Kyungsoo’s shift to end with the guy pointedly ignoring him. Jongin often comes up to him with free coffee and snacks that Lu Han wonders whether he would get scolded at by his manager or the owner.

“It’s alright,” Jongin reassures him. “My mate owns this place. He’ll let me do anything in here.”

Well, that explains.

“So,” Lu Han strikes a conversation as he trails after Kyungsoo’s steps. The other’s shift has ended ten minutes ago and Lu Han tails him to god knows where. He puts his snapback on for fear being recognized by some random fans, not that he has that many, but still. “Who is that guy?”

“What guy?”

“The one you talked to when I came?”

“None of your business,” Kyungsoo says.

“How long have you been crushing on him?” Lu Han asks.

At this, Kyungsoo’s steps falter. He glares at Lu Han with his wide and frantic eyes. The taller guy feels an odd sense of accomplishment at seeing red dusting Kyungsoo’s cheeks. And a the little sprinkle of jealousy mixed in, too.

“I caught you, ain’t I?” Lu Han grins victoriously, then turning serious. “You better forget that crush of yours because now you have me.”

“Why are you so persistent?”

“Why are you so persistent?”

“You are so fucking annoying.”

“You are so fucking annoying.”

“Stop mimicking me!” Kyungsoo yells.

Lu Han chortles and marches toward Kyungsoo. He cages that lithe body in the circle of his arms, pressing them both flushed, chest to chest. Lu Han is glad that he works out because Kyungsoo’s strength is no joke. But he maintains his posture despite the guy’s furious struggle. The street they are walking is quiet, much to his relief, or else they would have attracted many unwanted attentions.

“Get off me!” Kyungsoo pants.

Lu Han feels a stabbing pain on his right foot all at once, Kyungsoo has stomped over it. Hard. Lu Han almost loses his grip on Kyungsoo but he quickly tightens it, even if his eyes are watering.

“Hhh—” Kyungsoo whimpers. His beady eyes widen even more as if that’s possible.

Lu Han goes rigid, the gaze holds him captive. Unconsciously, he leans down until their foreheads touching. The brunette hears the other’s breath hitches. He presses down even more and closes his eyes, inhaling their mingled breath. Lu Han feels Kyungsoo going lax against him.

“Just accept that I’m yours,” Lu Han murmurs. “And that you are mine.”

Lu Han suddenly pratfalls onto the pavement. He looks up to Kyungsoo’s glare.

“I won’t, ever,” Kyungsoo says before leaving.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s days go by with him being followed by an overgrown puppy named Lu Freaking Han. He comes to the cafe whenever he’s free. The times he doesn’t come, he will leave saccharine text messages that have him doing full-body shudders.

Lu Han’s entire being makes Kyungsoo very uncomfortable. He is like an itch he can’t scratch. A scab he can’t peel off without reopening the wound. A gum that stubbornly sticks on his shoe no matter how vigorously he rubs the sole against the pavement. Kyungsoo feels a tug in his gut whenever he sees the guy. It makes him wanting to punch that pretty face who always smiles stupidly at him.

Kyungsoo hates how the guy tilts his life, his principle, what he has always believed. How dare he comes barreling into his world and without preamble declares that he and Kyungsoo are destined together?

“Coming home early today?” his mother greets him with her soothing voice when he enters the kitchen. Kyungsoo drags his feet toward the woman and kisses her cheek lightly.

“Minseok-hyung is bringing Jongin to meet up with his parents,” Kyungsoo says.

“Ah,” his mother responds. She has this faraway look, as if recalling a happy moment. Kyungsoo doesn’t need to ask what is she reminiscing. “Must be fun.”

“I seriously doubt that.” Kyungsoo reaches for a piece of madeleine on the counter. “I heard hyung’s parents are very stiff.”

“Your dad’s parents were very stiff too,” his mother laughs. “I still remember sweating so hard when I first met them. But the more I knew them they were actually fun to be with. Too bad you didn’t get to meet them. They will love you, I’m sure.”

“Thanks.” The piece of pastry caught in his throat.

“You’ve grown up so well,” she continues, looking at Kyungsoo lovingly. “Your dad would be proud.”

 _If he were here_ , Kyungsoo thinks.

“So,” his mother starts, “anything about anyone?”

“Nothing about _no one_.”

“They will come around eventually,” she says with confidence Kyungsoo doesn’t possess.

Lu Han’s face flashes in his mind but he kills it right away. “I doubt that,” Kyungsoo retorts.

His mother smiles knowingly. “You have a lot of doubts.”

“Only on certain things.”

“Just because it’s made that way, doesn’t mean it’s forced. Just because your One hasn’t come, doesn’t mean they won’t come at all. Have some faith.”

“Mom,” Kyungsoo sighs. “Does it bother you that you can’t be with dad any longer? You’ve been like, attached to him. He was your soulbound.”

“He is my soulbound,” the small woman corrects him. “It’s sad that he’s gone too fast, he doesn’t have a chance to see you grow up, or that we won’t age together. But I never once regret meeting him. I’m so very grateful that I had the chance to meet the love of my life and created the most beautiful thing I can ever ask.” She caresses Kyungsoo’s milky cheek.

Tears prickle his eyes, just like almost everytime he hears his mother proclaiming her love for his late father. “I don’t think I can love somebody as much as you do.”

“What are you talking about?” his mother chides. “Everyone can love. They can choose as much or as little as they want to. Don’t get afraid of being incapable to love because everyone can. Love doesn’t bite you.”

“It makes me uncomfortable though,” Kyungsoo mumbles, thinking of Lu Han’s advances.

Just yesterday the brunette had decided to serenade him. He even hauls an acoustic guitar with him. Kyungsoo had actually enjoyed the performance, much to his chagrin. The way the ballad’s lyrics rolling off Lu Han’s tongue had him stunned. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand Chinese, but seeing how heartfelt Lu Han sang, comprehension of the language wasn’t needed. The guy seemed happy because for once Kyungsoo paid attention to him and began singing another cheerful song with added fervor. Too bad, he didn’t know the granny living at the corner of the street is very grumpy and sound-sensitive. Kyungsoo hasn’t seen him since Lu Han ran to save his life from the heavy broomstick that old lady had thrown at him. The memory has Kyungsoo chuckling. Dumb.

“What’s with the laughing?”

Kyungsoo stops. “Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you. You never fail to tell me about everything, what the—Do Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo slips out of the kitchen before his mother can squeeze anything more from him. She is better not knowing about Lu Han. Yet.

 

 

 

 

It kills Lu Han for not being able to see Kyungsoo at all these last two weeks. He doesn’t even get the chance to send his usual good night texts (not that the other bothers replying) because he’ll be too tired when he gets home. But his work is his life before Kyungsoo and Lu Han loves it, beating his ass for it.

Though, really, right now Lu Han will give everything to sit at Minseok’s cafe, sipping a glass of coffee latte, observing Kyungsoo running to and fro the place.

“You’re in love with her!” the director barks at him. “You’re supposed look at her like a piece of cheese you’re going to devour.”

Lu Han still doesn’t get that metaphor up until today.

They have to retake the scene by gazillion times. It’s the first time since Time Machine that he gets a portion this big in a show. While that’s exhilarating, he can’t help but feeling jumpy. The condescending smiles being sent to his direction aren’t adding some boost to his nerve.

“Again!” the director yells in exasperated tone. Lu Han resists the urge to mess up his brown hair and destroys the meticulous styling. Instead, he keeps his smiley facade. They do another retake.

By the time today’s schedule done, Lu Han is drained to the bone. He is immediately searching for Yixing to demand the guy driving him straight hom e. What a hit to the face when he finds Kyungsoo standing right beside his manager, looking unsure of himself.

“Hey,” Lu Han breathes when he gets to the guys. He suddenly remembers his mother’s saying. _Mate is like spared energy, designated only for you._ He now understands it very well. He feels like an empty battery that’s been recharged, fully energized and ready to face the world after a glimpse his soulbound.

“You did well,” Yixing cheers him up like a nice guy he is.

“I could do better I guess,” Lu Han murmurs, eyes still locking on Kyungsoo’s.

“Kyungsoo-sshi called you while you’re filming,” Yixing explains. “I asked him to come along.”

“Really?” Lu Han raises an eyebrow toward Kyungsoo whose cheeks redden apparently. It is unlikely for his soulmate to look for him, and yet he did.

“Minseok-hyung keeps budging me about you,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “He wants to know why you aren’t coming in lately. I see that you’re busy.”

_How about you? Weren’t you curious too?_

“I might visit once everything’s done,” Lu Han says.

The small guy nods. “Minseok-hyung told me to give this to you.” He hands a bag to Lu Han. “Then, I’m going.”

Lu Han catches the guy’s hoodie before he can make more than two steps. “Do you think I’m going to let you go that easy?” He turns to Yixing who’s watching them amusedly. “You take my car, I’ll go home walking.” The actor then drags the guy out.

“Have fun!” Yixing calls out for them. Lu Han just waves at his best friend.

“You’re unbelievable,” Kyungsoo grumps once they are outside. Then he adds, “You work hard.”

“Because acting is my passion.”

“That’s—good.”

Lu Han flings an arm around Kyungsoo tentatively. Surprisingly, he doesn’t comment about Lu Han’s arm on his shoulders. And so he tightens his grip on the guy, pressing his body close to his side. Kyungsoo doesn’t so much as flinch. _Hm._

“Hey,” Lu Han croaks out. “Tell me.”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo glances questioningly at him.

“Why are you so against _this?”_ The taller gestures at both of them. “Your body and your heart know that you’re mine. Why does your head insist on defying it?”

Kyungsoo sighs. He tugs at Lu Han’s hand to stop him from walking then faces the guy appropriately.

“Are you in love with me?” Kyungsoo asks, gazing imploringly at him.

“I am,” Lu Han readily answers.

His reply makes Kyungsoo snort. “Is it because you think I’m your soulmate or because I am Do Kyungsoo?”

“Because you’re Do Kyungsoo, my soulmate.”

“That kind of love is something fabricated,” Kyungsoo says. “I don’t want that kind of love.”

“So what kind of love that you want?”

“Something real?” Kyungsoo sounds frustrated. “Something that will last forever and still makes me feel like bursting every single day in my life. A kind of love that I actually have no confidence on.”

Lu Han pulls the younger closer to him until they are chest to chest, face only inches apart, lungs sharing the same air. Kyungsoo just staring at him, his body’s limp against Lu Han’s. The brunette dips in to catch his mate’s supple bottom lip in between his. He feels rather hears the other’s breath hitches.

“How does that feel?” Lu Han asks after he leans back. “Bursting you heart enough?”

“No.” Kyungsoo sets his jaw defiantly, but he is trembling in his hold.

Lu Han swoops in for another lips lock, more passionate this time. Kyungsoo grunts but he doesn’t push him away, instead having his fingers curl on the fabric of Lu Han’s shirt, drawing him closer. Lu Han wastes no time to explore the entirety of Kyungsoo’s warm cavern. He runs his tongue across the inside of his mate’s mouth, licking every taste bud, coming back for the second and third.

“Do you feel the love?” Lu Han asks again when they part.

Kyungsoo looks so wrecked and kissed and loved, Lu Han wants nothing but to intensify that. His gut jumps when Kyungsoo whispers, “Not yet. Kiss me again.”

 

 

 

 

“Let’s date,” Kyungsoo finally says it one day. It’s been more than a year since he first met Lu Han. Months of exchanging sweet kisses, thousands of it. Months of cuddling together in Lu Han’s couch whenever they are free from work or school. Months after Kyungsoo introduced Lu Han to his mother who since then insists for the guy to call her ‘Mom’. Months of hearing Lu Han’s unrelenting confessions of love, which Kyungsoo never bothers to answer. But not today. “I love you. Let’s date.”

“Fucking finally.” Lu Han pulls him to sit on his lap. Kyungsoo holds down the giggle bubbling in his chest and latches himself onto the guy. They fit so perfectly, Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why he’d dared to deny it. “My mate,” Lu Han sighs and nuzzles on his sensitive neck.

“Ew, don’t call me that,” Kyungsoo rebukes. “I’m not your mate.”

“You’re my mate for all I believe.”

“Then explain why did you leave me mateless for years before showing up?” Kyungsoo demands. “Why did my timer go off before I met you?”

The brunette shrugs. “Maybe you’re an anomaly. Maybe your timer broke?”

“Huh,” Kyungsoo scoffs.

“Doesn’t matter,” Lu Han murmurs, leaving patches of wet kisses across his neck. “We get to meet each other in the end.”

“You’re disgustingly cheesy.”

“You love it,” Lu Han retorts. “Don’t lie.”

Kyungsoo is about to give him a clever comeback when an obnoxious but somehow familiar jingle playing in the background. Simultaneously, they both look at the large LCD screen installed near the cafe’s entrance. Young Lu Han with his pink hair appears on the screen. He’s wearing ridiculously tight metallic pants, black ripped shirt, and a choker. He looks smugly, giving the audience a thumb up while munching the chocolate cereal.

“Damn,” Lu Han groans. “Why do they bring back that fucking commercial?”

“Well, Han,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “I guess I know why my timer went off at that time.”


End file.
